I'd Rather Be Dead
by xLeviathanx
Summary: Gabriel has been dead for nearly a year. When he wakes up. With no idea how he got there he seeks out the only person he can think of, Dean. No slash! Cas is also there an awful lot.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so i dont own supernatural, i i didnt i wouldnt be here writing fan fiction XD. Please r&r!

* * *

><p>Angel's vessels did not decay. They did not decompose. They didn't do much of anything after the angel was killed. Unmoving for eternity. It was rather dull really. While the angel it's self simply went into nothingness. They cease to exist. There was nothing left of them, except the vessels body.<p>

However, this was not the case for this Archangel. Gabriel had been pierced by his on blade. By his own brother whom he loved dearly. The sword had gone through his vessels meaty parts and up under his rib cage. Let's just leave it at it hurt.

Being dead for nearly a year did help though, all the pain was gone. Then again, there was no consciousness to feel the pain. The vessel was still lying in the floor of the hotel, the imprint of wings burned into the floor around him, a layer of dust covering them. His vessel stared up blindly at the celling, none of the usual mischief manifesting them.

When blood began running out of the wound once again. His chest began rising and falling, heart pumping, and a bloody cough sounded through the graveyard of a hotel. Gabriel struggled into a sitting position, gasping for breath. He knew exactly where he was. 'Motel Hell' the Winchesters had called it. And they hadn't been far off.

Before he could take in the entire situation, the nerve endings in his chest woke up. A rush of pain hit him. Gabriel cringed, removing the blade with one smooth motion, causing the hole in his chest to bleed faster. "T-that's healthy…" he muttered.

Gabriel ripped strips off his blood stained shirt with one hand; with the other he clotted the gash with of the shirt. "Damn. I loved this shirt." Gabriel wasn't going anywhere, and he knew it. For some odd reason his vessel wasn't healing its self. It was dying. If it died, he'd be back where he started. Dead. And that was one thing he didn't want.

He doubted that any of the human medical supplies were within reach of crawling to without looking a lot of blood. If he didn't find them close by, he would probably die. He could call someone. Gabriel struggled to take breath and dug a cell phone out of his pocket, flipping it open he realized it was dead. No problem, snap of the fingers and it'd be fully charged.

The phone's screen didn't light. Another snap. Nothing. His grace wasn't working. Shit. He did not need this. This left him with one option. The God Squad. Again not a thing he was fond of. Then again, there was Castiel. He wasn't part of that group… And even if he was still on earth with Dean-o and Sammy he'd still hear a prayer.

Gabriel placed one knee against the bloody cloth over his gash and the other on the floor, leaving him kneeling position in a rater awkward that pumped his vessel's blood faster. Clasping his hades together, he did pray to the lower class Angel. "Castiel, you better get your feathery ass down here before I come back home and drag you down myself!" he snarled.

"Yes?" the dark haired angel stood before him. Castiel only paused a second as Gabriel fell from his kneeling position back to the floor. Cas rushed to him as him and knelt beside him.

"Gabriel? You're alive?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No shit!" Gabriel snapped at his brother. "Just heal me up!" Cas nodded, removing the mass of bloody cloth Gabe had been using to slow the bleeding. He placed a hand over the wound. Gabriel gasped as white light poured out over it. There was a light fuzzy feeling in his stomach as the light receded back into Castiels hand.

"There..." Cas muttered, helping Gabriel to his feet. "Now, brother, why don't you explain what happened to you?"

"Not sure, to be honest," Gabriel took a step forward, and would have collapsed if Castiel hadn't caught him. "I woke up here with a huge hole in my chest and my mojo shorting out."

"You're cut off from heaven?" Castiel asked.

"Guess," Gabe shrugged, attempting at another step, this time with the support of Castiel. For some reason his wound hadn't knitted its self together as Cas would have liked. It had taken a lot of energy and still had left some of Gabriel's internal organs in shambles. Thankfully, as an Angel he didn't really need them; they just left him a bit on the squishy side and unable to walk well side.

Before Gabriel could try and explain more, Castiel had pulled the both of them through space to a human neighborhood. It was pouring rain. This was really not his day. "Where the hell are we?" he asked, using his coat to cover his head. Cas only pointed to one house. He looked about ready to leave when Gabriel grabbed his arm.

"Hang on, bro," Gabe gave him a side was grin. "Either fix my vessels organs or help me over there." Cas tilted his head slightly and pressed his middle and index fingers to his brothers for head. Gabriel felt the organs repair themselves. Then Cas was gone

Gabriel stood up stood up strait for the first time since he came back from the dead. Slowly he walked over to the door, when he realized he was craving a snickers bar. Maybe whoever was in this house would have on handy. He pounded on the door and waited. Gabe guessed it was the middle of the night and so he knocked again.

The door creaked open and the older of the two Winchesters peered out at him. "Gabriel?"

* * *

><p>So whatd ya thing? Yes no maybe so? Hope you liked it lol<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Heres chapter two for the people that are reading! Still don't own anyone T_T

* * *

><p>"Dean-o!" Gabriel forced his way into the house. "How you been? You wouldn't happen to have a snickers bar on you, would ya?" he nearly shouted, a grin spread wide across his face. Gabe shook like a dog, throwing drops of water everywhere. Dean lunged for him clamping a hand over the Trickster's mouth.<p>

"Shut up!" he snarled through gritted teeth. "What the hell do you think you are doing here? How are you here? You're dead!" he glanced him up and down. "And why are you covered in blood?"

Gabriel removed the Winchester's hand. "Relax buddy, it's my blood. And I'm here because-"

He was cut off by a female voice. "Dean?" Dean glanced over his shoulder, then back at Gabriel. He shoved him into a conveniently placed closet that was near the front door.

"Stay here," he hissed, Gabe simply smirked up at the taller man as the door was slammed in his face. From inside the closet he heard someone walking down the stairs, he assumed it was the woman he had heard.

"Dean, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"Nothing, just checking something, Lisa," Dean replied. "You go back to bed." There was a second of silence and Gabe guessed that Dean was either getting some major lip action or something. There was the sound of someone whispering and then someone walking up the stairs. The door was flung open after a few seconds.

"Who's the hottie?" Gabriel demanded, hands shoved in his waterlogged and blood stained green jacket.

"No one you need to worry about," Dean sapped.

"You sleeping with her?" He got a glare in response. "Can I sleep with her?" another glare. "Oh common, lighten up!"

"Now…" Dean paused. "How did you know Lisa was hot?"

Gabriel shrugged, "You wouldn't sleep with anyone that wasn't, now would you?" He cracked a smile, still getting no response from the Winchester. "Fine. I'll shut my cake hole."

"Ha! No you're not, you got some explaining to do," Dean scolded him as if the he were a child. He grabbed 'Loki's damp jacked and dragged him into the living room. Gabriel took one glance around a whistled.

"Wow, Dean, you did not strike me as the homey type," he collapsed onto the couch. "But gotta hand it to you, this isn't bad."

"Oh come on man," Dean sighed. "That's my couch!"

Gabriel gave him a 'no really' look. "So?"

"Your filthy," he nudged the Archangel with his foot. Another 'no really' look from Gabriel. "I don't want the place I'm gonna plant my butt covered in blood and who else knows what." Gabe held his hand up in surrender and got off the couch. Dean brushed off the area he'd been sitting and then took his place. "Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Gabriel admitted. "The last thing I remember is getting gutted by my brother, then I woke up with my organs as goop." He paused. "Not fun. Well now my mojo's all wack, body won't heal up, so who do I call? Not the ghost busters, if you were wondering."

"Cas?" Dean muttered.

"Bingo," he nodded. "It seems he's got a stick up his ass again."

"Well I wouldn't know, I haven't seen Cas in the last six months," the Winchester snapped.

"Oh… Oh and how'd the end of the world thing go?" he asked.

"Well, Sam's locked in a pit with Luci and Michael, Cas got a brand new pair of wings, I got the start of a family going, and we saved half the population," Dean explained. Gabriel nodded.

There was a long rather awkward pause when Gabe spoke up, "So, can I stay here for the night, and we can figure out why I got dragged back in the morning?"

Dean gaped at him. "No, you can't stay here and I am not helping you figure out why your back." Gabriel stared down at him, slightly taken back. If anyone would help him, _could_ help him, it would have been Dean Winchester. And now he had just turned him down. Before Dean saw Gabriel's reaction, Gabe restored himself to his cocky personality.

"Can I at least borrow some cash or some clothes?" he asked as Dean got to his feet. Dean shrugged and nodded. "Yes to cash or clothes?"

"Both," Dean said and started up the stairs. Gabriel was about to follow him up when Dean turned to him. "You wait here."

Gabe shrugged and waited for Dean to disappear into a door. Gabriel fell back on the couch, brushing off any dirt currently on his clothes onto the couch. He should ask for Dean's help again, but he wouldn't. His answer wouldn't change. Gabe would just have to shrug it off like he always did and figure it out by himself.

Then out of boredom or force of habit, he snapped his fingers. Not like he expected anything to happen, but he pulled a snickers bar out of thin air. Gabe's jaw dropped. He didn't have any mojo or grace or whatever you wanted to call it at the moment. So why did he have a snickers bar in hand now? Whatever had caused the candy to appear, he didn't really care. He had his snickers bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did you get that?" Dean had reappeared carrying a handful of clothes and a wad of bills.

"Hm?" he glanced up at him, mouth full of candy. "Like this." He snapped his fingers again. Nothing happened. "Guess it's not working now…"

"Wait so you're magic's coming back?" he asked.

"Guess so…" he continued to snap, trying to make another candy bar appear. "Common…" Still no candy bar.

"Gabriel, there's a bathroom on your right, if you want to get out of those clothes," Dean sighed, not really caring about the Angel's power coming back. He just wanted him out of his house. Gabriel nodded and with one final snap headed for the bathroom, taking the clothes from Dean.

Dean was on the couch when Gabriel returned dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans that were much too big for him. Dean cracked a smile. "Just point me in the direction of the nearest hotel."

"Hell, I'll give you a ride," Dean smirked. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I will!"

"It's what, three in the morning? I'll walk," he started for the door, taking the wad of bills from the Winchester.

"Nearest hotel is twenty miles from here," Dean replied, stopping Gabe in his tracks. Slowly he turned around to face him.

"And you're going to really drive me there at three? I doubt that anyone is even there," Gabe snapped. Dean continued to smirk. "So what you going to do?"

"You have a point there…" Dean paused. "Sleep on the couch."

"You just said I couldn't stay here five minutes ago!" he snapped.

"I changed my mind," he glared at the Archangel, who in reply glared right back. When Dean began to force back a smile and Gabriel stifled a laugh, they both broke into laughter.

"How is this funny?' Gabriel asked.

"I don't know!" Dean admitted. "Well, you stay here, and I'll drive you in in a few hours." Before Gabriel could reply, Dean had tossed him a blanket and disappeared up the stairs.

Gabriel stared after him. Maybe he could convince him to help him. Dean had changed his mind on own and let him stay here, maybe he would help him find out who dragged him back to life. Maybe… But as usual, he avoided thinking about it.

Gabe had actually managed to doze off best an Angel could. It wasn't long after that he was woken back up. Ben had wandered down stairs for a glass of water, when he stumbled upon a strange man asleep on the couch. Instead of screaming or running up stairs to wake up his mom or Dean, he simply poked the guy.

"Mmm," Gabriel brushed his hand away. Ben rolled his eyes and poked him again. "Uhhh…" Gabe rolled over on the couch to face the kid. "What?" he snapped.

"What are you doing in our house?" Ben demanded. Gabriel shot into s sitting position. "Well?"

"I… umm… Dean's letting me stay here," Gabriel stuttered. "I'm a friend of his…"

"You're a hunter?" Ben asked.

"What? No!" he jumped. Ben opened his mouth to ask another question when Dean appeared behind him.

"What are you doing down here?" Dean asked.

"I…I wanted some water. I found this guy down here," Ben said pointed to Gabriel.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine," the Hunter snapped. He was about to send the kid back up to his room when his mother Lisa came down the stairs. Dean muttered a, "Damn," under his breath.

"Hey I was right, she is hot!" Gabe smirked.

"Dean, who's this?" she said, yawning, although she was still able to shoot Dean a glare.

Gabriel jumped up, grin splitting his face. "Names Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe."

"Hey, hey, back off," Dean snapped at the Archangel. He turned to Ben. "And you, bed. You got school in the morning."

"But Dean," he begged. Lisa gave him a look and Ben retreated back up stairs.

"No need to be so hard on the kid," Gabe mutter after they heard the door to Ben's room close. Dean and Lisa both glared at him. Another smirk. "What? Kid wandered down here, not my fault!"

Lisa turned to her boyfriend. "Who is this and what is he doing here?" Dean gave her a guilty smile as he explained the situation to her. Lisa took the whole thing a lot easier then what Gabe had thought. Just remained silent through the whole thing, although being exhausted may have kept her calm… Whatever it was, she didn't freak out.

"Wait a minute, let me get my head around this, he's an Angel?" Lisa asked once Dean stopped talking.

"Yup," Gabriel nodded, popping the last letter. "But right now I got no powers… And I was dead."

She turned to Dean. "You have to help him."

"What?" he snapped, jumping to his feet. "I can't help him! I have you and Ben to worry about. And that promise to Sammy? Besides he's a dick… No offence Gabe."

Gabriel shrugged. "Eh, I get it a lot."

"I know about your promise to Sam, but you're not really going back to Hunting, you're just helping out a friend," Lisa pointed out. "And about me and Ben, we'll be fine. We were fine before you came along." Dean bit his lower lip. He didn't want to… But he knew Lisa wouldn't take no for an answer. If he refused to help the Archangel he knew she would hound him until he went and helped Gabe out.

"Lisa… I-"

Gabriel cut him off. "No, Dean, I got it. I'll just take a few bucks off ya and be on my way." Gabe had just won and he knew it. Lisa would send Dean after him and he'd have Dean working with him. Gabriel put on his best 'lonely hero' face and started for the door.

Lisa nudged Dean, and Gabe smirked. "Gabriel wait. I'll help you sort out this mess your in." Dean grabbed the angel's shoulder.

"I can handle it," he muttered.

Dean glanced over at Lisa, a pleading look in his eye. Lisa looked the opposite direction. He you turned back to the Angel, speaking through gritted teeth, "Gabriel, look man, if I don't help you out, Lisa over there is going to make me hunt you down and help you anyway." Gabriel continued to smirk. "So why don't you just agree to this before I kick your ass?"

"I'll get my coat," Gabe started to walk away, "Oh wait, my coat it trashed. Let's go." Dean got his stuff together, kissed Lisa goodbye and grabbed his keys. Gabe followed him out to the garage.

"Dude, where's the Impala?" the Trickster asked. "You honestly traded it in for this Honda P.O.S?"

"I didn't trade it in for this, I still have my car," Dean pulled off the tarp from a car on the other side of the garage, revealing his trusty Impala. He walked around car, arms spread. "Still a beauty, isn't she?"

"Hells yeah," Gabriel nodded. Dean tossed a few weapons from his Hunter arsenal into the trunk, including Ruby's knife and the Colt. He hopped in the driver's seat and motioned to the Archangel. Gabe collapsed into the passenger's seat and the car backed out of the driveway.

"So… Where to?" Dean asked.

Dean hit the button to turn on the radio, and 'Hell's Bells' began blasting over the speakers. "Dean, what the hell is this?"

"This is AC/DC, man!" Dean snapped, pounding his hands on the steering wheel to the beat. "I'm a rolling thunder, poutin rain. I'm comin' down like a hurricane. My lightning's flashing across the sky. You're only young but you-"

"No. Just no," Gabe switched the station and 'Everybody Loves Me' replaced the AC/DC.

Dean switched it back, swerving, "Hey, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Gabe wrenched the car back into the middle of the road. "I'm pretty sure this body is mortal at the moment. Don't want to go scratching it all up." Gabriel shifted in his seat. "And you said driver picks the music?"

Dean gave him a sidewise glance. "Yeah…" Gabriel flashed him a smile and snapped his fingers. Nothing. "Really? You're going to try that?" He glared at him, but gave another snap. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Dean was sitting in the passenger's seat while Gabe was behind the wheel of the Impala, blasting OneRepublic, grin spread across his face. "Dude! What the hell?"

"You said driver picks the music. I am now the driver. I am picking the music," he replied. "And you can, how did you put it? Oh yeah, shut your cake hole."

"Pull over the car," Dean ordered. He ignored him, "Now."

"No, I don't think I will," Gabriel said, just as they hit the highway.

"Then you can get us lost and we'll never find out who dragged you back here," Dean explained. Gabriel pouted, but pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. He slammed the door as he sat back in the passenger's seat and Dean headed back onto the highway. "Thank you."

"No problem," Gabriel growled arms crossed.

"Are you sulking?" the Winchester asked.

Gabe glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "No!" he paused maybe half a second. "…yes." Dean cracked a smile. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" he snapped. Gabriel glanced out the window, ignoring the classic rock now playing over the speakers once again. "So you got any theories on why your back here?"

He shook his head, "Not a one. But I doubt it has anything to do heaven. Cas had no idea why I was back."

"So that leaves demons, huh?" Dean sighed, speeding up to 85 miles an hour.

"'Spose so," Gabe shrugged. "Or God. But I doubt Daddy would lift a finger for me. He only loves 'his little Castiel.'" Dean smiled again. "I mean how many time has my bro been brought back from the dead? Twice now?" he grinned. "So let's just get me some new clothes and we'll summon a demon, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Man i'm sorry this is so late people! But hey, two chapter! Please r&r. Still own nothing!

* * *

><p>"My god, Gabriel, your worse than a woman!" Dean shouted at the closed door to a changing room. The door immediately swung open and Gabe was dressed in what would be his normal attire, consisting of a green jacket, washed out jeans and a button down shirt.<p>

"How's this look?" he asked, glaring up at Dean.

"Fine! It looks fine, let's just get out of here," Dean snarled. Gabe shrugged and Dean pried off the security tags off the cloths and tossed them into the changing room. The pair of them headed for the door, and out to the Impala. They roared down the road, leaving the store in the distance.

"So," Gabriel started, "Where's a good place to summon a demon?"

"You sure this will work?" Gabe demanded ad Dean buried a small box in the ground. Dean nodded and handed the Archangel Ruby's knife.

"You ready?" Dean asked. Gabriel surged. "Oh, and don't try and do your little snap thing. Got it?"

"Got it. Now can we just get on with this already?" Gabriel asked. Dean turned to face the area he had stashed the box.

"All right, you son of a bitch!" he shouted into the air. "Get up here! We got something to say to you!" Nothing happened.

"Are you sure you did it right?" Gabe asked. "You just… shout at them?" Dean shot him a look, and the wind picked. A young dark haired woman appeared where Dean had buried the box.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," she shook her head. "You really want to make another deal? I thought you promised Sammy that you weren't going to bring him back."

"This isn't about Sam," Dean snarled. He glanced over at Gabriel. "It's about him." Gabriel, who was now glaring at the demon, nostrils flaring, gave a quick nod to the Hunter.

"Hanging around with another Angel, now? Won't Castiel be jealous?" the cross roads demon sneered.

Gabe pushed past Dean. "Listen up you little bitch, you better tell me what the hell I'm doing back on this marble."

"Or what?" she asked, grabbing his knew green jacket. "You'll smite me?" Gabe clamed a hand over his nose as she drew nearer to him. "Oh, has you got the sniffles?" Gabe shoved her back, gasping for air. She cackled as Dean dragged the Archangel back.

"Tell me!" Gabe snarled.

She stuck her bottom lip out in though, "How about I tell you that I know why your back, but I'm not telling you for free."

"What's she talking about?" Gabriel turned to Dean, hand still over his nose.

"She wants to make a deal," Dean growled.

Gabe's upper lip curled. "Never…"

"Then your _never_ find out who brought you back," She laughed. Dean fired the colt at her, but not before black smoke poured out of her mouth, leaving the body of a girl on the ground. Dean ran to the body, and checked her pulse. He pulled a face and walked back to Gabe, eyes lowered.

"Let's go," Dean muttered and they headed back to the Impala. Gabriel nodded and followed him to the car. After they were back on the road, Dean asked, "Why did you cover your nose like that when you got close to that demon?"

Gabe paused a moment, "I'm allergic to sulfur. Always have been."

Dean gaped at him, "What? Mr. Archangel is allergic to sulfur?"

"What? Angels have allergies too," he admitted, a smile creeping back onto his face. "That's part of the reason why I couldn't have joined up with the demons." Dean laughed. "Well one good thing came out of the demon."

"Yeah? What's that?" Dean asked.

"We know that it has something to do with hell and stuff," Gabriel pointed out. Dean let out one loud, "Ha!" and sped down the road.

* * *

><p>I know short chapter, sorry sorry!Forgive me?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bit of a sad chapter in the beginning, but cheers up! Thanks to everyone who's reading!

* * *

><p>Dean had passed out in the back seat of the Impala, leaving Gabe the front seat. He wasn't asleep. On the contrary, he was wide awake, but extremely bored. He has spent the past three hours snapping his fingers. Occasionally he caused a soda or a candy bar to appear, but nothing like what he used to be able to do. It really pissed him off.<p>

Whoever had jacked his grace had let just a little seep through for his use. And that was almost worse than not having it at all. It was like having a little bit of it to fight back but not enough to win. He was weak as he had been when trapped in Holy oil. Helpless like no Angel should be. Not that it bothered him… At least, it didn't bother him much.

Dean snorted in his sleep, causing Gabriel to jump. Gabe glanced back at his traveling partner. He was glad he wasn't alone, but he did hate the fact that humans required sleep (although he did sleep on occasion). It was a waste of a third of their lives. Angels didn't have to do that, hell; they didn't even have to eat (even though Gabe did eat his sweets often).

Then, Gabriel dug through the Impala's glove box, finding a scrap of paper and a pencil. He quickly scribbled a note down on it explaining that he was going on a walk. He stuck the slip of paper over Dean's eyes and hopped out of the car and into the cool night.

Gabe was a good fifty miles from any sort of town. Only shrubs and black top as far as the eye could see. Heading off the road and into the growth that barley reached past his ankle, Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets. It wasn't very cold out, but enough to make any one shiver. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to drown out the cold with his body warmth.

The Archangel was nearly a half mile away from where the car was parked when he stopped in his tracks. "God?" he asked, then corrected himself. "Dad… It's been a while hasn't it? I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna ask this anyway." Gabriel shifted his weight. "Did you bring me back? I mean… It wasn't just demons fooling around with reality was it? You do still care about me, right?" There was no reply from the night. "Right. Okay, fine… You don't want to talk to me. Running away and all… But could you at least send me a sign?"

A light breeze came up, but nothing that Gabe could interpret as a sign from his father. "Common Dad. I know you're out there." The breeze continued, but nothing. Gabe felt tears welling up behind his vessels eyes, but he easily fought them back, instead something snapped in him. "Damn it! You son of a bitch! You honestly don't care enough about me to drag my ass back here? I stood up for you! I sided with the humans! No one else did! And you have the nerve to just leave me there to rot?" he shouted, a fire raging in his chest.

"You know what?... Damn you!" Gabriel roared into the night. "I'm glad I ran away! I'm glad it was a demon that brought me back and I'm glad you left!" Gabe whirled around, heading back to the Impala when he saw Dean. Dean was standing about ten feet from him, lips pressed in a thin line, staring at him. Gabe stared back at him, adrenaline pumping through him like heroine. "What?"

Dean took a deep breath, and then muttered. "Let's go." Gabriel nodded and the pair of them started back to the car. They walked in silence, neither of them wanting to bring up what Gabriel had been doing.

Once they reached the car, Gabriel asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," Dean started the car. "And I have to agree with you." Gabe raised an eyebrow. "If God hasn't got the decency to at least talk to you, you have the right to be pissed at him."

"Thanks… I guess," Gabe muttered. He crossed his arms. "I still love my father."

"Yeah, but you can still be pissed at him," Dean said as they started to head down the road. "Common man, just 'cause Daddy got your panties in a twist it doesn't mean that you can't talk to me."

Gabriel gaped at him, shoving all thoughts of God to the back of his mind. "My panties in a twist? You're honestly going to say that?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"Pft, wow…" he let out a small laugh. "So what we gonna do to tack down this demon that dragged my ass back?"

"I got another one that we can talk to," Dean replied.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Gabe asked.

"Crowley."

He sighed. "King of the Cross Roads…"

"Yep," Dean nodded. "We're headed to meet him now."

"Can't we just summon him and call it good?" the Angel complained.

Dean shook his head, "If we want to have Crowley speak to us for free, no deal, we gotta treat him like a person instead of…"

"A monster," Gabe snapped.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, a monster."

The two of them mostly chatted about what they had been doing with their lives, and Gabe about what his afterlife was like. "Mostly like floating in nothingness forever. It sucked," he explained. Dean told a few stories about how normal life was like and how Ben was doing in school. This must have gone on until about ten in the morning when Gabriel asked, "Could you eat? I could eat."

"I'll pull over at the next gas station and we'll get some doughnuts or something," Dean said. Sure enough, a few miles up the road there was a turn off to a 7-11. They parked the Impala next to one of the pumps; Dean filled up the tank and asked, "You coming?"

"Naw, just get me two doe nuts, a Twix bar and… oh a Pepsi Max," he grinned.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "A Pepsi Max?" Gabe glanced around, and nodded. Dean shrugged and headed into the gas station. Gabriel lay back in the passenger seat, feet up on the dash board. The Angel stuck out his bottom lip and glanced around. He was getting bored again and Dean had been gone too long.

He slammed the door and headed into the 7-11. As he had expected, Dean was surrounded by demons, a holy water and Ruby's knife at the ready. There were five men and women; all black eyed staring at Dean. One of them, whom Gabe assumed the leader of the spoke up, "We know your been hanging around with an Archangel. A dead Archangel. Where is he?"

Gabe smirked and shouted, "Dean-o, I leave you alone for five minutes and what do you do? Find a new group! What I'm not good enough for ya?" Gabriel had provided the distraction Dean needed to knife two of the demons and use a third as a human shield. Gabe has managed to kick the legs out from one of them and pin him to the ground. This left only one standing.

"I take it this is the Archangel?" it snarled.

"You know it," Gabe replied, once again covering his nose. Dean smirked and stabbed the demon he was holding onto. It let out a horrible scream and he dropped the body.

"You next," Dean snapped, nearing the demon. The demon's eyes narrowed and black smoke erupted from its mouth and the man it was possessing fell over dead. The other demon that Gabe had on the floor struggled trying to escape the vessel; Dean tossed the knife over to him. Gabe immediately drove the knife into its back. Another ear piercing scream and the demon was gone.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"It got away…" Dean snapped and headed for the food.

"We killed four of the five, I'd call this a win for us," Gabriel pointed out. Dean shrugged and grabbed several pies off the shelf.

"Doughnuts over there," the Winchester thumbed over to a case filled with pastries. "Just hurry, we don't want people finding us with these bodies." Gabe nodded and snatched the ones covered in the most sugar and frosting. He found a Twix bar on the shelves, and grabbed a Pepsi Max out of the fridge. Gabriel met Dean and the front door and the two of them headed back to the Impala, arms full of sugary breakfast foods.


End file.
